timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline World Wars
Date Event Description Significance Location, Location, Location!!! PECS Causes Effects Links! 1389 Ottoman Turks take over Serbia. This was an early example of the imperialism that played a major role in starting World War I. The Turks took over Serbia on June 28. The Ottomans also ended up losing control over their weak empire. Serbia Political Imperialism: Land, raw materials, etc. Degradation of the Ottoman Empire 1871 Bismarck completes efforts to unify Prussia and the German kingdoms into a single nation and has King Wilhelm I proclaimed Kaiser. Germany becomes a strong nation industrially and politically, which would allow it to become a major player in WWI Germany Political German nationalism. Increase of nationalism and industry 1871 Germany beats France in the Franco-Prussian War. In this war, Germany humbled what had not long ago been the most powerful country in Europe. They won the provinces of Alsace and Lorraine, which became a point of revenge for the French in the World War I. Also, it deeply struck French pride, and made the French determined to get back at the Germans. It added more fuel to the already out of control fire. Germany and France Political & Social German & French rivalry, Germany wanted to go to war. France badly wanted to regain the "lost provinces" and its position as Europe's main power. 1874 Winston Churchill born Winston Churchill was the most important British leader in WWII and was voted the Greatest Briton of all time in a 2002 BBC poll. Britain Person N/A (Natural) 1 Churchill led Britain in WWII. 1878 Joseph Stalin Born Joseph Stalin led the USSR in WWII, and purged millions. He also industrialized Russia, possibly saving it from Germany and making it a superpower. USSR Person N/A 1 Stalin led the USSR in WWII. Young Stalin: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b5/Stalin_1894.jpg 1880 General Douglas MacArthur born General Douglas MacArthur was one of the five only men who rose to the rank of General of the Army.He fought in three major wars. WWI, WWII, and the Korean War. He was later discharged from the army for insubordination and refusing to obey orders. US Person When a man loves a woman.... MacArthur led many campaigns in the three major wars of the time. 1882 Otto von Bismarck forms alliances with Austria-Hungary and Italy This made created a powerful alliance and bred distrust between the other powers of Europe. Germany, Austria-Hungary, Italy Political Wanted safety & strength. Other powers also created alliances. 1882 Franklin Delano Roosevelt born. FDR was the 38th president of the United States from 1933 to 1945, during the Great Depression and most of WWII. Hyde Park, New York Political / Person Hmmm... FDR was elected to 4 presidential terms and was very influential in the Democratic party. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b8/FDR_in_1933.jpg 1883 Benito Mussolini born Mussolini would later establish Italy's facist party and declare himself Il Duche, or great leader. He was a great orator and convinced many people to come over to his side and then made themselves eternally loyal to their leader Italy Person Natural? 1886 AFL founded The AFL was the largest union grouping in the United States for the first half of the twentieth century USA Econ The standard industrial worker needed a way of speaking to the big bad industry owner. The workers won some rights. Like higher wages, better medicare. And so on. 1888 After His father's death, Kaiser Wilhelm II becomes the ruler of Germany Later he makes the decision to keep up the old alliance with Austria-Hungary Germany Political Death of William I William II takes over Germany 1890 Ho Chi Minh born Vietnamese revolutionary and statesman, who later became Prime Minister and President of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. Vietnam Person Natural Ho is most famous for leading the Viet Minh independence movement from 1941 onward, establishing the communist-governed Democratic Republic of Vietnam in 1945 and defeating the French Union in 1954 at Dien Bien Phu. 1893 New Zealand becomes the first country to give women the right to vote Inspired other women's suffragists. Showed that not only the United States could pioneer in liberal suffrage. Encourages other British commonwealth members to provide suffrage to women. New Zealand Social Worldwide women's suffrage movements and protests Women gained the right to vote in many other countries 1894 Nicholas becomes Czar Originally didn't want the position. His reluctance to rule the country may have aided the revolutionaries in their struggle Russia Political Father's death Helped revolution erupt in Russia http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/3/3d/Tsar_Nicholas_II_-1898.JPG 1894 France allies with Russia This created another powerful alliance and accelerated the militarism and tension in Europe. France and Russia Political Political instability. Russia would make a good ally in the attack of Germany Heightened tensions between countries 1899 First Universal Peace Conference held in the Netherlands Attended by many government officials, this gathering was one of many attempts to avoid the war before it began. It was one of the first attempt to cooperate with other countries to work for international peace. At this conference, the Hague Tribunal, a world court, was set up to mediate disputes between countries. However, the court couldn't enforce its decisions. The Netherlands Political Heightened military and cultural tensions. Possibility of another WW Not much. Lacked the power to enforce laws 1900 Germany's factories become more productive than England's. This was the beginning of an age of German economic dominance in Europe and also raised tensions between the Germans and the English. Germany Economic German need for militarization Tension between the Brits and the Germans 1901 Queen Victoria dies Ended the Victorian Age in England, a time period of rules, and etiquette. England Political & Social Old Age End of Victorian Age. Somber time in Brit. 1901 Emporer Hirohito is born The Emperor saw Japan through such troubling times as the Sino-Japanese war and WWII. He was the longest reigning emperor and oversaw many major changes in Japan during his lifetime. Japan Person Ahem... Many changes were made in Japan throughout his time. 1904 France and Britain sign and entente Although ententes are much less binding than alliances, this had some of the affects that alliances do, especially since Britain also signed an entente with Russia. France and Britain Political Political tensions, danger of attack from Germany, Italy Formed alliances that lasted to the second WW. 1905 Russo-Japanese War War results in disastrous defeat for Russia and major civil unrest at home Russia and Japan Political Japan needed Russian land People killed, heightening of tensions. Kicking it up another notch 1906 British Launch first dreadnought Class battleship Symbol of the technological advancement that was one reason of the extremely high fatality rate. British navy still has supremacy Britain Economic British obsolete navy needed an upgrade Increased the potency of the already dangerous navy. Later battleships would use radar guided cannons to attack targets out of site. 1912 Serbs win independence from the Ottoman Turks On June 28, the Serbs won their independence, on the same day that they were taken over in 1389, making the day important to all Serbs. Serbia Political & Cultural Serbs disliked Ottoman rule. Serbs enjoyed their home rule and celebrated June 28. 1912 Small Balkan states attack Turkey This showed how the Balkan states disliked the larger, oppressive countries. Also, the Balkan countries fought amongst themselves over the profits of the war against Turkey, which further raised tension in that area before World War I. Small Balkan states and Turkey Political Balkan Powder keg, Ottoman oppression Ottoman empire destabilized, ethnic conflict in Balkans--which is carried over to Bosnia/Kosovo conflict post-communist regime 1914 The Guns of August "The Start of WWI" During this month, WW1 was started by a long chain of war declarations. Germany declares war on Russia (August 1st). Germany declares war on France (August 3rd). Germany declares war on Belgium (August 4th). In reaction, England declares war on Germany. Austria-Hungary declares war on Russia (August 6th). Europe Political People couldn't desert their allies, and the conflict mushroomed out of control. World War I 1914 "The Battle of the Frontiers" 27,000 French soldiers die on this single day in an offensive thrust to the east of Paris, towards the German borders. France War French did not want the Germans to win. French pride and optimism 1914 Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary and his wife Sophia are killed by Serbian terrorists in Sarajevo, the capital of Bosnia. Bosnia was home to many Serbian nationalists at the time. The assassination by the group the "Black Hand," also known as "Unity or Death," was the spark that ignited the Balkan "Powder Keg" and started World War I. This marked the end of a century of relative peace in Europe. Interestingly, is was on June 28, the same day that the Serbs were conquered by the Ottoman Turks in 1389 and won independence from them in 1912. Bosnia Political The Serbs were angry at the oppressive Austria-Hungary. Put a spark in the powder keg which ignited into the war. 1914 Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. This conflict between Austria-Hungary and Serbia triggered a chain reaction of war declarations that resulted in all out war in Europe. Austria-Hungary and Serbia Political Austria-Hungary felt insulted by the assassination. More powers were drawn into the war. 1915 German submarines, called U-boats, sink the American ocean liner Lusitania, killing about 1,200 passengers, 128 of which were American. The United States had been shipping weapons and supplies to the Allies on the Lusitania and other ships. The Germans sank them with U-boats in response, killing some innocent neutral passengers in the process, but the Germans felt that they were justified since the U.S. was shipping weapons to their enemies. One of the events that triggered the US involvement in the war. The Atlantic Ocean Political Germans felt angry that the "neutral" Americans were helping the Allies. The Americans were resentful towards the Germans for killing civilians. 1916 The Battle of the Somme River More than a million soldiers were killed at the 5 month battle at the Somme River, but there is still a stalemate. In one day, 60,000 British troops were killed. Started to stopper the flow of troops to Verdun France 2 War WWI Death of people. Attempted to stop the battle of Verdun 1916 The Battle of Verdun The longest battle of the war shows the power of total war, ending in a great stalemate with many losses on both sides. This is a symbol of how WWI is fought, and the reality of total war. Germany came to slowly starve France but the battle resulted badly for the Germans France War WWI Death. Stalemate. Some countries moved six yards 1917 The Zimmerman Telegram is revealed to the American public The Zimmerman telegram was a telegram from Germany asking the aid of Mexico in defeating the U.S. The British intercepted the telegram and then gave it to the U.S. government. Thought to be a forgery at first, later confirmed by Arthur Zimmerman himself in 1917. Another thing that may have pushed the US into war. England and the United States Political Britain wanted to draw the US into the war. The US was drawn into the war. 1917 The United States joins the war on the side of the Allies. This was a turning point in the war, because although the increase in troops wasn't huge, the Americans were fresh troops and brought a new hope. Also, it is part of the end of British international dominance, because the British required American help to win the war. The United States and Europe Political Lusitania, cultural ties, the Zimmerman telegram, etc. The Allies won. 1918 War ends on November 11 at 11am. End of the war. End to the bloodshed Europe Political German government wanted an armistice. People had huge armistice parties 1918 The Treaty of Brest-Litovsk Lenin and the Bolshevik's signed the treaty in order to pull out of the war with Germany. In exchange for leaving, Russia was forced to give a huge amount of land. Lenin signed the treaty to keep from fighting two wars and instead concentrated on keeping the peace inside the Motherland Russia and Germany Political Lenin wanted to get out of the war to stabilize Russia back home. Allies lost an ally, Russia became stable. 1919 Paris Peace Conference The Paris Peace Conference delegates drafted the Treaty of Versailles and blamed Germany for the war, and demanding that they pay the equivalent of about $30 billion in reparations. In the long run, the treaty of Versailles was a failure. The incredible reparations Germany was forced to pay only fueled resentment within the German people, leading to World War 2. Paris, France Political Allied resentment of Germany Set the stage for Germany, Italy, and Japan to want to get back at the Allies. 1925 Mussolini becomes the sole ruler of Italy. Italy Political Mussolini giving a speech: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a2/Mussolini1.gif 1928 Haile Selassie Crowned King Selassie was the king of Ethiopia which was later conquered by Italy. Ethiopia Person Rise of Dictators Modernizes Ethiopia 1929 October 29-The Stock Market Crash The Stock Market crash in the U.S. happened as too many investors and people relied on debts they could no longer pay, leading into the Great Depression in the U.S. which then spiraled Europe and the rest of the world into a depression U.S. first, then most of the rest of the world Social, Economical, Political, Cultural the whole shabang Debts, Inflation, buying more than you can pay for, overproduction Caused Great Depression 1930 Gandhi leads Salt March The Salt March fostered pride amongst the Indian nationalists. It also showed their willingness to defy the British. India Cultural and Social. With a smidge of political British monopoly and tyrannical control of economic freedom and Indian culture Angers Britain, Gandhi's notariety increases, feelings of economic nationalism on the rise 1930 Chiang Kai Shek leads China in the Great Central Plain wars Chinese military and political leader who assumed the leadership of the Guonmindang after the death of Sun Yat-sen. He led the national government of the Republic of China from 1928 to 1975. He commanded the Northern Expedition to unify China against the warlords and emerged victorious. The battle was also known as the Great Central Plains War China Person The warlords were disturbing the peace of central China and needed to be quieted in order to Chiang to have supreme power. Chiang became the overall ruler of China and its armed forces. 1931 Japan conquers Manchuria. Showed Japan's aggression and willingness to defy the League of Nations. Japan & Manchuria Political Japan wanted to be recognized and be powerful. Drove the Allies and the Axis closer to war, increased Chinese dislike of Japan. 1933 Germany and Japan walk out of League of Nations. Showed the will of Germany and the fragility of the League. Geneva, Switzerland and Germany Political Hitler and his denouncement of the Treaty of Versailles. Radicalism Destabalized the League and scared Western powers 1935 Italy invades Ethiopia. Italy got revenge from its earlier defeat. Also, it showed Italy's aggression and willingness to defy the League of Nations. The League voted sanctions against Italy, but it could not enforce them and Italy had conquered Ethiopia by 1936. Ethiopia Political Italy wanted more power and it wanted revenge for its earlier defeat. Drove the Allies & Axis towards war and increase Italian power. 1936 Spanish Civil War This was a struggle between democracy and fascism within a country, which drew support in the form of volunteers from many countries. Spain Political the unrest within Spain between the two political parties. Francisco Franco, with the aid of Hitler and Mussolini, was put into power. 1936 Italy allies itself with Germany. Italy formed strong ties with Germany to agree to divide up the world amongst themselves without interference. Germany would conquer lands to the north, while italy conquers colonies in africa, to the south. Italy and Germany Political Rise of Germany military machine, Shared Fascist beliefs Italy moves to conquer africa. 1936 German Gestapo placed above Law Germany moved even farther in the direction of a totalitarian state. Germany Political & Social Nazi need to eliminate opponents and control race and politcal status in nation Hitler's forces later give him the power to conduct all the work he needs to do in secret; Holocaust forces ready 1936 German troops reoccupy Rhineland Shows Germany's determinedness to gain "living space" and defy the Treaty of Versailles. Rhineland Political Expansion promised by Hitler, anger toward treaty of versailles Great economic resources flow to Germany military machine, France is threatened 1937 Japan conquers other parts of China. Showed Japan's aggression and willingness to defy the League of Nations. Japan & China Political Japan wanted to be recognized and be powerful. Drove the Allies and the Axis closer to war, increased Chinese dislike of Japan. 1937 Rome-Berlin-Tokyo Axis formed Showed that the fascist / militarist powers were willing to temporarily work together to conquer lands and made the threat more dangerous. Political Cemented the relationships between the 3 power hungry nations WW2 1937 Messerschmitt Bf 109 introduced Was basically the German equivalent of a Spitfire in WWII. Was 3 times quicker to build than a Spitfire. Germany Economic, Political Germany wanted good planes for war 109s were used heavily in WWII. 1937 Hawker Hurricane introduced The Hurricane, although not as maneuverable as the Spitfire, was the most common British fighter. It was mainly used to take down bombers while Spitfires tackled the German fighters. Britain